


【红色组】苏式情歌

by Suzukinootoko



Category: APH - Fandom, 红色组, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukinootoko/pseuds/Suzukinootoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【红色组】苏式情歌

雪白色点缀在梨树

是细隙碎花

耳语轻诉？

是枝头晴雪

意微凉处？

还是你，我的小布尔什维克？

石桥下水波中浅荫

是一尾游鱼

蛰伏安宁？

是行人倒影

粼粼掩映？

还是你，我的小布尔什维克？

你袖领间泼出的可是

牛奶？

你眼睫上晶莹的可是

珍珠？

我的心是一朵玫瑰

红酒酝酿它的颜色

从今往后

这芬芳独属于你

亲爱的，我的小布尔什维克？

——黑塔利亚 红色组


End file.
